theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Deacon Sharpe
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} | portrayer = Sean Kanan | status = Present, Contract | years = 2000-2005, 2012, 2014- | first = October 1, 2000 | last = | cause = | creator = Bradley Bell | introducer = | image1 = File:Sean-Kanan017FINAL1-1000x1500.jpg | caption1 = Sean Kanan as Deacon Sharpe | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | family = | nickname = | alias = | namesakes = | gender = Male | born = August 28, 1969 | died = | age = 44 | death cause = | occupation = Bartender Former Head of Promotions at Forrester Creations Manager/Owner of The Lair Partner in Jackie M boutiques | title = | residence = Los Angeles, California | parents = Daryl Sharpe (father) | siblings = | spouse = Bridget Forrester (2001-2002) Macy Alexander (2003) (2011-2012) Quinn Fuller (2015-) | romances = Becky Moore Carmen Arena Amber Moore Brooke Logan April Knight Jackie Marone Alison Montgomery | children = Eric Sharpe (son with Becky) Hope Logan (daughter with Brooke) Wyatt Spencer (stepson with Quinn and ex son-in-law) | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #012E59 | color text = white}}'''Deacon Sharpe '''is a fictional character who has appeared on both The Bold and the Beautiful and The Young and The Restless. He was portrayed by Sean Kanan. Storylines Season 14-18 Amber Moore and her husband Rick Forrester were raising a baby boy. The real parents were Amber's cousin Becky Moore, who didn't want the child and later died, and Deacon Sharpe. Amber and Rick named this child Eric Forrester lll after Eric Forrester ll (Rick) and Eric Forrester, Rick's father who owns and runs Forrester Creations. Amber tried to have Rick believe it was his baby because she was accused of being a "gold digger" because she got involved with men for their family's fortunes. The truth is found out, and Deacon gets custody of the child. Deacon then got in a relationship with Amber to seduce her away from Rick. Deacon also gets in a relationship with Rick's sister Bridget Forrester. Bridget found out about Deacon marrying Amber to take her away from Rick. Eric Forrester tries to run him off the road to make him feel guilty. Bridget and Deacon later got married. Deacon and Bridget's marriage wasn't all so real because Deacon still loved Amber and then had an affair with Bridget's mother Brooke Logan while married to Bridget. Brooke was lonely because Thorne Forrester had left Brooke because she told Deacon she loved his brother Ridge Forrester each and every day. Stephanie Forrester (Eric's husband, one of Brooke's many enemies) slapped Deacon and called Brooke "The W**** Of Beverly Hills" because Stephanie doesn't like people who mess with other people's marriages. Brooke and Deacon never got married but had a daughter named Hope Logan. Deacon wanted to be a part of Hope's life. Brooke went after Ridge again once his wife and another one of Brooke's enemies (for breaking up Ridge and her before) Taylor was supposed to die but really went into a coma. Deacon returned to be with his daughter Hope when Brooke was in a relationship with Nick Marone. Nick wanted Brooke to allow Deacon to be the father of his son (RJ). Deacon wanted Nick to father Hope. Brooke and Nick later got married but later divorced and left town. Brooke couldn't care for the kids correctly and lost custody rights (because Hope and RJ played with Nick's lighter and started a fire with Brooke not supervising). Deacon then marries Macy Alexander which Amber fought with her about. Then Deacon had an affair with Nick's mother Jackie Marone. They soon call it over, and he soon left town. Deacon later showed up in Genoa City and tried to blackmail Amber, who was in a relationship with Daniel Romalotti. He almost married her, but it didn't work, and Amber later married Daniel. Deacon then got himself involved with Nikki Newman, even marrying her, but that ended up not working, resulting in them splitting up. He even had affairs with both Nikki's daughter Victoria Newman and Phyllis Summers during his time in Genoa City. Deacon later ended up in jail. Season 25 Bill Spencer then approached Deacon in prison trying to keep his son Liam Spencer and Deacon's daughter Hope Logan apart. Bill would rather see Liam with Steffy Forrester, who Bill formerly had an affair with. Deacon was hesitant at first but agreed and traveled to Italy (where Hope and Liam were supposed to marry) with Bill and his assistant Alison (who does most of his dirty work). Bill convinced Steffy to stay in Italy knowing something would happen. On the other hand, Deacon was conflicted about the future, knowing his daughter could be emotionally destroyed. Deacon talks about Liam and Hope with Alison and Alison admitting she doesn't know Hope very well. Deacon goes along with the plan and has Hope talk with him to understand this all. As they talk, Deacon finds himself proud of his daughter and the woman that she has become. He supports her decision to marry Liam which Hope and Liam never married. Partnership with Quinn Quinn Fuller had just been fired from her job at Forrester Creations. Quinn entered a bar and started drinking. Deacon sat next to her and started talking to her. Quinn explained she had a terrible day. She lost her job, son, and life. Quinn mentioned that her son, Wyatt Spencer, is in love with a girl who she later says is Hope Logan. Quinn had told him that he would know her name and when she saw his face she asked if he knew her. Deacon tells her that he doesn't just know Hope, he's her daddy. Quinn took an interest in deacon and gave himher phone number to call or text. Deacon goes over to the Logan Mansion and tells Hope that he wants to be there for her and be a better father. Hope receives a call from Brooke that she found Ridge alive! Hope is ecstatic and Deacon is happy for her. Deacon and Quinn texted to meet up at the bar again. Deacon lets Quinn know that he talked to Hope and Ridge is still alive. Quinn was happy and relieved. Quinn and Deacon talked about Hope, Liam, and Wyatt.Deacon got a text from Quinn to come over to Quinn Artisan Jewellers Penthouse. Quinn asked if he has heard of Wyatt fro Hope in which he said he has. Quinn plans for her and Deacon to get Wyatt and Hope together again. Deacon needed something in exchange and told her he needed a place to stay. He asked to stay there and Quinn allowed him to stay in the penthouse. Deacon told her he can see what he could do. Hope had told Brooke and Liam that Deacon paid her a visit. Deacon asked Hope if she was over Wyatt while Hope stalled the situation. He told her she didn't answer the question. Quinn stabbed Liam with his sword and says "Live by the sword, die by the sword." Liam saw this as a threat. Quinn came by Liam's at night and scared him while he took a flashlight and looked out the window and saw Quinn's face.Liam was shocked and tripped spraining his ankle. Liam told this to Hope who told Wyatt. Hope came over to the penthouse and questioned Quinn while Deacon eavesdropped unseen. Quinn lied to Hope and went to Liam's again. Quinn kicked him and told him she'll kill Hope too before she sees him with you. Liam and Hope told Wyatt who talked to Quinn. Later, Quinn made a sword and finally let Deacon see. Quinn left as Wyatt came. Deacon informed Wyatt about Quinn. Wyatt left while Quinn was threatening to kill Liam with the sword. Wyatt arrived just in time to push Quinn out of the way and save Liam.Wyatt told her she's done and Quinn teared and left. Wyatt thought about contacting the police but Liam told her to let her go. Wyatt, Liam, and Hope told Bill and Brooke about this and Wyatt got a phone call. A doctor said that his mother checked herself in to the mental care facility last night and she's getting help. She told him Quinn still loves him and will reach out to him when she gets better. They were all happy for Quinn. Quinn texted Wyatt and apologized for what she did to him, Liam, and Hope. The man from Mexico who lent Wyatt the Hope For The Future Diamond, Ricardo Montemayor, has passed away and had no family or heir to pass it down to. He left it in the hands of Wyatt. Wyatt showed to Deacon and Wyatt said he promised to give it to Hope one day. Justin told Bill he thinks Ridge Forrester saw his face after Justin piloting a helicopter dumped him into the Persian Guilf once Ridge ruined Bill and Brooke's wedding in Abu dhabi. Ridge suffered amnesia after being presumed dead and when he got back to L.A. he started regaining memory. Ridge accused Bill ass being the cause for the accident. Alison made sure she'd take care of it. She deleted a document of it and deleted the foorprints. Deacon stopped over by the Logan Mansion while Hope, Brooke, and Katie were talking about the possiibility of Bill attempting to kill Ridge. Deacon took responsibility for not being there for Hope's childhood, ruining Hope's marriage, and taking part in Ridge's accident. Hope didn't want to talk about that now. Deacon went upstairs to make Hope a mango lemon ice packet when he came down Brooke was explaining the accident.Deacon overheard and asked about Justin. Then Alison's name was brought up and Deacon described her as Bill's blond dishy assistant. Hope stated theat she's a brunette now. Katie made a negative comment that that's the only natural thing about her. Deacon questioned that she doesn't like her. Katie told him the feeling's mutual. Deacon has a flashback about Alison and him kissing in Italy and told Brooke he thinks he knows a way. Deacon called up Alison and asked if she still has a soft spot for bad boys. She said she does and he asked her who's the baddest bad boy she knows and she said him. He let her know he's coming over to Spencer Publications and spoke to her in Italian. Deacon stopped by Alison's office. Deacon spoke to her in Italian. Deacon and Alison hugged and her told her he's been thinking about the time they shared in Italy. All of those hourse alone in the farmhouse. He was looking at the model helicopter Bill has on his shelf and pretended like her wanted to take Alison on a trip somewhere maybe Santa Maria because she has access to it. Alison blurted out that the helicopter's on the yatch in The Middle East. Bill called and sounded happy because he was getting married to Brooke but didn't tell Alison. Deacon told Ridge and Katie about what Alison blurted out. Deacon at Quinn's penthouse, played the video of Ricardo Montemayor granting Wyatt the diamond on Quinn's laptop. He noticed her used the wwords" Fuller, quintessence, and mother". Quinn arrived back in Los Angeles at her Penthouse. Deacon confronted her about being out of treatment so early and their kids being married. Deacon played her the video and his remake from the video saying that Ricardo had Quinn once. Quinn claimed he was talking about the diamond and Deacon told her he knew about Ricardo's pisining and that he's going to send this to the police. Quinn took out a gun and pointed it at Deacon. Deacon backed off. Quinn was in hot water when Charlie and Pam discovered that Quinn pushed Ivy Forrester into the Seine in Paris to prevent Hope and Liam from getting married which led up to Wyatt and Hope getting married in Monte Carlo. Quinn was frustrated that Hope refused to include her as part of her grnadchild's life. Deacon was lonely too and started feeling romantic feelings for Quinn, kissing her twice. Hope and Wyatt agreed that Quinn can't be part of this child's life. As Wyatt left to tell her, Quinn stopped by. Quinn stopped over while Hope was spazzing. Quinn apologized once more and Hope eventually calmed down but restricted her from her grandchild's life and their house. Quinn thought this was unfair and argued with Hope. Wyatt was going to tell Quinn the same thing. At the same time, Deacon started having romantic feelings for Quinn and had kissed her twice. Deacon stopped by Hope and Wyatt's to announce he has a woman in his life. Quinn came in and Hope spazzed. Hope didn't want to accept this and exiled Quinn from the baby's life and Deacon if he'll stay with Quinn. Hope tried to convince Deacon that Quinn is using him but he denied it. Hope was having her baby shower which Quinn was uninvited to. Quinn overheard Deacon talking to Hope on the phone about it. Quinn planned on stopping by but Deacon tried to convince her otherwise. Quinn walked up to the balcony and hid behind a fake plant watching Hope receive her presents. Quinn dreamt her coming down the stairs begging for Hope's acceptance, and Hope calling her mom and hugging her. While all of the ladies see their way to the garden to play party games, Quinn strolls down the staircase and steals a slice of cake with a napkin over it and leaves. Meanwhile, Liam stopped by Quinn's because he called Ivy making sure Quinn wasn't gonna crash, and was informed that Deacon was with Quinn were together which disgusted him. Quinn entered her penthouse to find Liam asking where she was. Quinn claimed she was out and Liam observed the piece of cake questioning her. She claimed she went to a bakery because she has a sweetooth. Liam called Hope to meet with her and when they did he told her Quinn had the same piece of cake. Hope was all stressed out and Liam left after telling her he'll always be protective over her. Quinn stopped by and had an argument with Hope. They took it out to the garden. Hope agreed to drop it. Quinn apologized and as she was walking away, pregnant Hope tripped down the patio steps.Liam rushed to her rescue and got Hope to the hospital. Deacon got angry with Quinn once he learned Hope fell because Quinn didn't give her space. Hope was okay but she miscarried the baby. Liam called Deacon to the hospital to comfort Hope. Deacon told Quinn the bad news and Quinn felt guilty. Hope awoke the next morning. She wrongly blamed Wyatt for not keeping Quinn away. Wyatt told Hope her problem is that she always wants what she doesn't have. Wyatt tried to convince Hope to work it out but Hope didn't want Quinn in her life anymore and left to go to the Logan Mansion by the patio. While Hope was remembering the incident, Liam came to her and hugged her. Hope decided to leave for Milan to go be with her mother that day. Deacon found Quinn on the roof ready to jump and Bill convincing her to end it. deacon convinced Quinn to stop and comforted her and yelled at Bill for playing with an upset person's mind. Quinn told Deacon she'd understand if he'd want to leave her but Deacon convinced her not to kill herself again because he can't go on without her. DeQuinn/Breacon Triangle Quinn began to get nervous with Brooke back in town. Deacon insisted he's committed to her. Brooke texted Deacon to stop by. Brooke had been drinking and explained she's lonely because all the men in her life have left her and she never had to go home without a man to sleep with. Deacon assured her she can always turn to him. Deacon stopped her from drinking and gave her some aspirins and water and left. Brooke put down the aspirins and drank some more alcohol. Deacon left to grab a bite to eat and ran into Brooke. He sat down with her who was drunk and he carried her to his car while she was embarrassing herself. They arrived at the Logan Mansion when Brooke put on a bikini and started prancing around wanting to go in the pool. Deacon resisted but then kissed Brooke. Deacon apologized and left. Quinn questioned the wait, and deacon explained what happened, subtracting the kiss part. Quinn left to go over to Brooke's who was tipsy and slapped her down to the floor, warning her to stay away from Deacon and her. Wyatt arrived at Quinn's and told Deacon he was concerned. Brooke told Deacon what had happened and Deacon was furious with Quinn. Quinn suggested he'd just leave her if he hates her that much. Deacon stayed and proposed to Quinn, which made her very happy. Deacon informed Brooke about the big news who didn't approve of this. Quinn was eavesdropping and after Deacon left, Quinn entered and stated they are getting married. Brooke insisted that she won't let this happen. Quinn was wary to this to Deacon about what Brooke said, Deacon stated she can't get in their way. Deacon informed Brooke that he absolutely wants to marry Quinn. Deacon admit to Quinn that he's an alcoholic and started attending AA meetings again. Little did Quinn know, that Deacon met up with Brooke at that very same meeting. Rick called Quinn up liking to have her stop by his office at Forrester. Quinn was ecstatic and Rick told her and Wyatt that he wants to give Quinn her job back at Forrester. She'd be working competitively with Ivy and Quinn agreed and promised no trouble. Quinn called Deacon, who was at Brooke's, with good news to arrive at Forrester Creations. Deacon arrived and Quinn explained she got her job back and Deacon was ecstatic for her. Quinn hugged Deacon and smelled perfume and Deacon stated he was helping an AA friend whom Quinn mentioned she never knew was a female. Later when Brooke arrived, Quinn sniffed Brooke and realized the scents match. Quinn is upset that Deacon was helping out Brooke all this time! Deacon explained he's just helping out a friend and Quinn was very angry at Brooke but backed off and was proud of Deacon. But Quinn then warned Brooke to find a different friend than Deacon. Brooke was disappointed that her son, Rick, rehired Quinn, and continued to threaten to break up Deacon and Quinn's marriage. Rick then rehired his mother, Brooke, to tag along with the Forrester team. Wyatt overheard Deacon telling Brooke they could have a future together if he wasn't engaged to Quinn. He told his mother who was angry at Deacon at first but afterwards forgave him. Quinn and Deacon send out e-vites to their wedding ceremony. Rick and Maya declined. Brooke stated she's not coming and Quinn asked her to come for Deacon's sake Brooke claimed she wouldn't. Quinn and Deacon asked Carter to be the one to marry them and he hesitantly agreed. Brooke called Hope from Milan to stop Deacon and Quinn's wedding. Marriage to Quinn On Deacon and Quinn's wedding day, Wyatt was the only guest at his Beach House. Brooke crashed the wedding with a laptop showing a live video chat with Hope. Hope tried guilt tripping Deacon into not marrying Quinn. Hope stated it would strain their relationship threatened to exclude him from her life once again. Deacon told Hope sorry and told Brooke to leave. Wyatt gave Quinn and Deacon his blessing. Quinn had Carter pull out her surprise and he pulled out a jeweled cloth and tied it around their intertwined hands symbolizing them being tied to each other and they got married! See Also * List of Appearences Category:Brooke's men Category:Sharpe family Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Current characters